


Home-Cumming

by pamdizzle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Possessive!Spock, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to say about this...well...it's...um...Hmm...</p><p>Okay, Jim and Spock bonded and are now returning to New Vulcan to  formally announce it to Spock's father, T'Pau and Spock!Prime. Not long after their arrival, however, Spock!Prime begins to catch 'whiffs' if you will of Nu!Spock's claim on Jim, which is both nostalgic and highly arousing to the poor, old guy. Things come to a head when Prime passes Jim in the hall of Sarek's new home and then proceeds to molest the young Captain against the wall. What happens when Jim uses the bond to call Nu!Spock for H-E-L-P! </p><p>Shameless smut, that's what! Please read, please enjoy and if you do or if you don't, please leave me a review to tell me about it. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Cumming

 

Jim wasn’t sure how a wedding—or well— _bonding_ announcement had managed to turn into _this._ He and Spock had taken a four day leave to come and announce their new bond to Spock’s family and get acquainted with his new step-mother, T’Shannen. They’d been here two days taking in the sights and the progress, spending time with Spock’s clan and making love. All in all, it had been a nice, uneventful trip. _Uneventful until now, that is_ , thought Jim as his captor took another deep inhalation from where his head was buried in the crook of Jim's neck. “You smell as he used to,” Elder Spock rasped, glorying in the scent of this young version of his long, lost bondmate.

“Selik,” Jim tried to reason, torn between wanting to wrap his arms around the older Vulcan and comfort him in his obvious distress and push him away, knowing _his_ Spock was extremely territorial and would not take kindly to Selik's pawing. “I know I remind you of _your_ James, but I’m not him…I know, you know the difference.”

The older Vulcan hummed against Jim’ shoulder as the hands gripping at his biceps began to move—one to the nape of his neck and the other to his ass. “Yes, Jim I know the difference, however,” his voice was thick with the heat of his arousal, as he pulled Jim’s hips to his own, Selik’s hard organ pressing into his groin, “I find that I do not care.”

With that, Jim's mouth was plundered by lips and tongue that were both familiar and foreign at the same time. His lips parted of their own volition at the gentle but insisting urging of a silky tongue and wet heat. Jim allowed the kiss to linger for a moment before he lifted his hands between them, and pushed against Selik’s chest. Unfortunately, this achieved absolutely nothing and in fact only served to make his lover's counterpart more insistent. Apparently, his bondmate would always be able to kick his ass even when they turned geriatric. Jim took a deep breath when Selik went to nibble at his neck and jaw, he really didn’t want to do this, but he also knew that this particular Spock was not himself right now and that his chances of fending him off alone were slim. Vulcans didn't lose their inhuman strength in old age.

Reaching inward, Jim searched for the golden strand that tied his mind to Spock’s. His bondmate had been teaching him how to use the bond to communicate emotions and thoughts and to sense Spock’s location. He had also begun learning how to shield—both his emotions from pouring to Spock and from allowing Spock’s emotions to pour into his own mind, should the need ever arise, that is.. The exercises had been exhausting at first but as the they progressed, finding the strand had become instinctual and using it was becoming easier as well.

Jim felt his back press against the wall just outside his and Spock’s quarters in Sarek’s new home on Vafer-Tor. He had been making his way to lie down for a couple hours—this planet wasn’t Vulcan, but it was still pretty harsh on humans who were used to lower gravity and cooler climates—when he had noticed Selik exiting his own quarters. All he had done was nod a greeting and then the older man was on top of him—smelling, touching and tasting—before Jim even had a second to react.

Selik was once again feasting upon Jim’s lips, sucking on his tongue and undulating his hips—the Vulcan’s erection pressing against Jim’s own half hard cock. He was more than a little ashamed at his inability to control his body’s reaction to Selik’s touch, but he figured it had a lot to do with the fact that genetically speaking, this man was an exact copy of his bondmate and while his mind knew the difference, his body really didn't give a shit. Just as Selik lifted Jim’s legs and pulled them around his waist, Jim was finally able to calm himself enough to open the link to Spock and push his emotions—trepidation, distress and ‘ _need you NOW’_ —across the channel that connected their minds.

Not even a minute later, Spock had abandoned the reports he'd been reading and was bounding up the stairs, coming up short at the scene that greeted him. His older counterpart had Jim pressed up against the wall, his bondmate’s legs wrapped around Selik’s waist. One weathered hand was on Jim’s hip and the other wrapped around the nape of his neck while his hips ground against that which belonged to Spock. If it weren’t for the fact that Spock knew it was one sided, he might have been able to halve his fury between the two of them. As it was, however, with Jim’s sense of helplessness, confusion and fear flooding through their bond, the absolute sum of Spock’s rage was directed at his counterpart. “Kroykah!”

Spock was across the corridor and forcibly disentangling his counterpart from his bondmate in the span of 1.08 seconds. He held Selik by the collar, “This not _your Jim_ ,” he shook the older man, his voice deadly even and quiet. “It is time you learned the difference.”

Selik’s eyes met his counterpart’s. “Ni’droi’ik nar-tor,” he asked forgiveness, “It was a temporary madness brought on by the scent of your claim.” Spock’s eyes darkened in realization as his logic warred with the urge to throw his counterpart out of the three story high window at the end of the corridor.

Jim placed a hand on his bondmate’s shoulder, “Please, Ashaya—“ Spock halted Jim’s plea by shoving Selik out of his grasp and then immediately throwing Jim over his shoulder.

“If your olfactory sensors cannot distinguish between that which is mine and that which is yours, then perhaps your eyes require a _visual_ demonstration of my claim,” Spock walked the two feet to he and Jim’s quarters and opened the door. “Enter,” he commanded the older Vulcan. Selik hesitated for only a moment, but swiftly complied, catching the murderous black eyes of his counterpart.

“Spock?” Jim finally snapped out of his stunned silence when the door to the quarters slid shut with a ominous ‘ _sccchhlink’_ followed by a dull _‘thonk’_ as the privacy lock was engaged. “What the hell is going on?”

Spock strode past his counterpart, ordering him to follow as he crossed the living quarters to the sleeping chamber. He then deposited Jim upon the mattress of their king size bed, “My counterpart suffered a lapse of control, as a result of my pheromones—which are identical to his own—mixing with your body chemistry—which is also identical to his deceased bondmate—causing the broken bond within his mind to seek contact with the source of its duress.”

“Translation: I smell like sex?” Jim queried.

“A crude interpretation, but essentially correct,” Spock intoned.

“Okay,” Jim swallowed, “So what are we doing here?” His eyes danced between the two Spocks.

In answer, Spock removed both of Jim’s boots in a smooth swipe of hands before crawling onto the bed and taking Jim’s mouth in a searing kiss. Jim moaned into the heat of lover’s mouth, his penis immediately erect at the feel of _his Spock’s_ body pressed against his own, the link between their minds feeding his libido with waves of desire, until Jim was little more than an insatiable pool of need. When Spock’s mouth finally tore away from his own, Jim was panting in frustration, desperate for more. He was no longer aware of anything of his surroundings other than Spock and the overwhelming desire he felt for contact.

Jim didn’t understand why his mate was only hovering above, no longer kissing or touching him. Driven by need alone, he rose to his knees-mimicking Spock’s own position-and began running desperate hands all over his lover’s clothed form, mouth attacking Spock’s neck and nibbling at the tips of his ears. Jim’s body was buzzing with the need to touch, feel, caress as he pulled at Spock’s shirt, hungering for the flesh beneath. Somewhere, floating in the recesses of Jim’s psyche was the awareness that Spock was saying something. However, in his current state of unmitigated, hungry arousal, words were unimportant and he continued to focus on the task at hand: getting as close to merging with Spock as their physical forms would allow.

Indeed, Spock had been lecturing to his counterpart from the moment he had broken his kiss with Jim. He needed to make Selik understand that while Jim shared many commonalities with the older Vulcan’s long deceased bondmate, they were not the same individual. Jim’s desire was for him and him alone and no other version of Spock’s katra would ever elicit the same recognition within _his_ human. “Did he react thusly to _your_ kiss?” Spock asked, continuing when Selik shook his head. Spock noticed Jim pulling desperately at his tunic and assisted his lover in its removal. He then turned his onyx eyes back onto Selik, “You will observe as I claim him,” he instructed, running a hand down Jim spine, “and you will know to whom he truly belongs.”

With that, Selik watched as his counterpart sealed his mouth over Jim’s, lowering him to the bed and coming to rest between the human’s thighs. His ears were inundated with the sound of wanton, human moans filling the room at Spock’s ministrations. “Spock…” Jim whined in protest when his bondmate’s mouth left his, “want you…so much…..please.”

“Yes, Ashaya,” Selik heard his counterpart reply before he began the task of removing the rest of their clothing. They were a tangle of frenzied limbs and lips as their bodies came together for touches before separating to remove more garments until finally, both were completely nude, their flesh coming together and forcing haggard moans from them both.

Selik’s member was painfully hard and had been since the moment he caught Jim’s scent in the hallway. He felt a large degree of shame for his loss of control, but he knew that both men upon the bed before him would not begrudge him his actions. They knew of his broken bond and no one could have predicted his reaction to the scent of Spock’s claiming. Less than cognizant of his own actions, Selik was surprised to find that he was palming his erection through his clothing as he observed the display before him.

Spock had spread Jim upon the bed, and was bent to the task of sucking each of his bondmate’s testicles. “ _Yes_ ,” Jim moaned, “ _Ghod, please…Spock…suck me_ …”

Jim was propped up on his elbows watching Spock lapping at his sack, licking around the base of his cock, and then moving lower to circle each testicle before drawing them into wet heat and sucking. He threw his head back and cried out in rapture when that Vulcan mouth finally closed over the head of his throbbing member. With some relief to the tension in his cock, he was finally able to think somewhat clearly and, remembering that he and Spock weren’t alone in the room, his eyes landed on Selik. He could see, in the dim light of the room, that the older Vulcan was indeed paying attention to Spock’s lesson. He knew he should probably feel annoyed that Spock had used their bond in order to overwhelm him into this position, but…he glanced back down at the beautiful head bobbing up down on his cock…it could be worse. Besides, watching old Spock palm himself through his clothes, the old Vulcan watching the two of them like a naughty voyeur, was completely hot and only adding to Jim’s arousal.

When he felt Spock’s tongue dip into the slit at the top of his dick, Jim’s attention was forced back to focus entirely on his bondmate. He brought a hand to the side of Spock’s face, wanting to look his lover in the eye as he watched Spock’s tongue circle the head, dipping in and out of the small opening, before he closed his lips over the top, sucking gently; Just enough to be pleasurable but with not nearly enough friction to give the kind of relief that would bring him to climax. Jim threw his head back in frustration then, groaning—definitely _not_ whining, “ _C’mon_ , Spock,” he begged, “Suck me or fuck me, I don’t care which one, just quit _teasing_ me.”

Spock lifted his head, causing Jim to meet his eyes, and quirked an eyebrow, “Do not be impatient, T’hy’la,” he intoned, crawling up the length of Jim’s body and placing a sweet kiss to his mate’s lips. “I will prepare to ‘fuck you’ now, if that is your wish.”

            Selik watched as his counterpart flipped Jim over onto his stomach and tucked a pillow under his hips, turning him so that Selik now had a frontal view. “Watch,” Spock ordered him. And he did. The strong, careful hands of his younger self cupped the firm, round globes of Jim’s ass, rubbing and caressing, his thumbs slowly making their way into the cleft. Spock bent his head to trail wet kisses across Jim’s lower back, his tongue licking a path from the bottom of his lover’s spine to the valley of his supple ass.

            Jim’s eyes snapped open, meeting Selik’s gaze, as Spock’s tongue disappeared between golden cheeks. The older Vulcan felt his cock throb as Jim’s mouth parted in a silent moan, his mouth forming a delicious ‘O’ as Spock fed upon his entrance. Jim licked his lips, eyes roving over the man before him, still clothed in his traditional robes, a weathered hand rubbing at his groin. Spock’s tongue licked into his hole for the first time and Jim cried out, driving his ass back into the hot mouth sucking and licking at his entrance as if it were lapping at the sides of a recently emptied bowl of ice cream. “Fuck yes, Spock,” Jim moaned, feeling that hot tongue slip in and out, making his opening twitch in delight, “So good,” he rasped. “Eat my ass,” he ground back onto that tongue, “Ah……ah……yes. Just like that.”

            Selik licked his lips; his hips undulated into his hand as he watched Jim fuck himself on Spock’s tongue. He was so responsive, so vocal. Jim had raised his ass off the bed completely, on his hands and knees, head thrown back as he rocked back and forth onto his lover’s face, singing his counterpart’s praises. Selik’s eyes moved to the rock hard erection jutting out from the heavy sack beneath and let out a very audible moan as his hand pressed against his own, still clothed erection. What he wouldn’t do take himself in hand, but to do so would be shameful.

            Jim’s head shot up at the sound of Selik’s strangled moan to find the older Vulcan leaning against the wall, eyes shut tightly as he passed his hand over the bulge, clearly tenting his robes, over and over. Jim licked his lips, suddenly wanting a show of his own. “Take it off,” he panted, looking Selik directly in the eye. The older Vulcan paused his ministrations to stare a Jim in a mix of abject horror and shame.

Jim hummed then, momentarily distracted, as his Spock inserted a finger into his well licked hole, “Mmmmm...you’re so good,” he panted, looking over his shoulder to find his bondmate looking back him, eyes blown wide with desire. When he looked back he saw that the other Vulcan was still staring at him in obvious show, but that he had moved close enough to the bed, likely without even realizing it, that Jim could grab him—and he did exactly that.

“I said,” Jim repeated, pulling the older version of Spock a mere inch from his face, “ _strip_. I want you out of that robe, Spock, naked and spread, pumping your cock while you watch him fuck me.” At the use of his given name combined with Jim’s Captain tone and deliciously dirty words, Selik’s eyes widened and his hands began to move of their own accord, undoing the various clasps. He paused suddently, and gave an inquiring look to his younger counterpart, asking permission.

“If it is also your desire, you may do as he wishes,” Spock ordered, inserting a second finger into Jim’s welcoming hole. “But you will not attempt to take more than he is willing to afford.”

“Yes,” Selik rasped, shucking his clothing off before turning his attention back to Jim, watching the young Captain meet every stroke of Spock’s fingers as they scissored and pistoned in and out. “What do you wish me to do, Jim?”

Jim moaned as Spock’s fingers grazed his prostate before turning his blue eyes onto the naked form before him. Selik’s may have been well over a century and half old, but his body was a perfect, if slightly more rugged replica of his bondmate. He found the vision before him appealing and licked his lips before giving his orders. “Come lie on the bed beneath me,” Jim directed.

As Selik moved onto the bed, he peered over Jim’s back to watch as Spock inserted a third finger. His cock gave a painful throb at the sight of those fingers pumping in and out of that tight, pink hole, seeping with saliva and lubricant. He licked his lips as he grabbed his cock to give it a tug, _“Yes,”_ he voice shook with the tension of his desire.

An idea suddenly came to Jim, and as much as he didn’t want to stop what Spock was doing to him, he pulled away abruptly and rose to his knees, facing the two Vulcans before him. He sent an image to Spock of the two Vulcans kissing and groping one another while Jim watched and pulled on his cock, to which his lover responded with a raised eyebrow. “You wish to see this quite badly," Spock intoned, eyes shining with amusement.

Jim stroked Spock’s face, “You know I’ve only got eyes for you,” he smiled, eyes alight with burning arousal, “but he is you, in a way. I can’t think of anything I want more than watching my bondmate and an altnerate version of him make out.”

Spock tilted his head minutely, something Jim had come to think of as a Vulcan shrug. “As you wish,” if it would bring his T’hy’la pleasure, Spock would be more than willing to comply. It was little more than masterbation, in his line of reasoning.

Selik was still trying to comprehend Jim's request when he was seized by his younger self and thrown to the mattress his lips immediately covered by...his own. He felt his own, younger hands stroking the length of his body as their, quite literally, twin erections ground against one another. He could hear Jim’s voice from above, “Fuck, that’s hot.” Opening his eyes, he saw the golden cock bobbing a few scant inches away from he and his counterparts’ faces. His mind was stunned at his own response to being fondled by another version of himself, but his body was reacting rather enthusiastically indeed. Ah, to feel any contact at all to his overly aroused flesh. Not able to rouse any logic, his hands dug into the familiar black hair as he allowed his hips to rise and fall in time with that of the younger Vulcan.

It would not do to deny just how wonderful it felt. Spock pulled his mouth away from Selik's, bringing them to the tip of one pointed ear--knowing how much he loved it when Jim sucked and licked just right. His older self was quite reactionary, little gasps and pants coming forth so easily--something with which Spock had struggled when he and Jim had first come together. It was oddly arousing to hear his own, matured voice calling to himself for more. With agile hands, he wrapped a hand around the hard cock--just like his own--that had been pressing into his side. His tongue licked into Selik's mouth with every pump of his hand, his eyes never leaving those of his bondmate's while he did to Selick exactly what he wanted to do to Jim.

"Suck him, Spock," Jim panted, mesmerized as Spock's tongue licked a path down Selik's body, pausing to pay tribute to hard, coppery nipples. Spock's hand continued to tug on the older version of his own cock as his head dipped steadily lower, until finally Spock was sucking and slurping at the heavy sack of his counterpart. Weathered hands still possessing of their Vulcan strength dug into Spock's hair, his shoulder, raked up and down his back. His own cock was already leaking copius amounts of precum, throbbing at the sound of his own voice, slightly aged and moaning in abandon, "Yes...Oh..Oh, yes."

Spock sank a finger, slickened with his own juices, deep into Selik's channel, causing his older self to arch off the bed, his head tossing from side to side as they writhed against one another. When Spock closed his mouth over flared double ridges, tasting himself on his own tongue, he was lost to the carnality of their actions and he began bobbing his head enthusiastically. When he felt that Selik was close to meeting his end, he withdrew his mouth and worked his way back up to his counterparts parted lips.

Jim pulled on his cock as he watched Spock and his older counterpart rutting shamelessly against one another. He had nearly come from the sight of Spock fucking himself--literally--before him. Now, they were both eyeing Jim’s cock like it was some kind of chocolate bar and he knew what they wanted.  “Open your mouths,” he panted, placing his cock between their faces. “Suck me.” Jim watched, mesmerized as both mouths descended upon his shaft, licking up and down the turgid flesh, alternately sucking his head into warm, wet heat.

“Yes,” He moaned, his hips thrusting gently between two sets of lips, “So good……so fucking hot.”

He felt his bondmate’s hand slide over his ass, fingers coming to his hole and circling gently—once, twice, three times—before sliding all three in once more. It was nearly sensory overload, watching Spock and Selik grind against one another while they both sucked his cock and Spock fucked him with his fingers.

After only a few minutes of this sublime torture, Jim had had it. “Enough,” his voice ragged and thick with want, “Fuck me, Spock. _Now._ ” He didn’t wait for his bondmate to comply, pulling the Vulcan up from his counterpart and sliding between the two. Selik moaned in ecstasy as Jim’s body made contact with his own, settling heavily between his weakened knees.

Jim could feel Spock’s possessiveness return with a vengeance, and before the Vulcan could act on it, Jim flooded their bond with a love and affection that was, ever and only, all for _his_ Spock. Jim pressed his hungry ass against his bondmate’s pulsing, doubled ridged cock like a bitch in heat, “You know I'm yours,” Jim rasped. He then gestured with his head toward the older Vulcan, panting beneath him, deliberately placing a kiss to Selik's parted lips, “But, this could be you one day. What would you want _you_ to do?”

Spock felt his anger dissipate, to be replaced with a mix of sympathy and burning lust as he grabbed Jim’s hips, rubbing his cock between quivering cheeks, “Very well,” he intoned. His eyes met those of his counterpart’s, “You acknowledge that this is not your mate.”

Selik closed his eyes, overwhelmed with rampant emotions as longing, despair, joy, relief and unmitigated arousal warred within. Through the fog of his desire, he managed to whisper a shaky, “Yes.” He closed his eyes as two errant tears tracked a path over his weathered face. His heart ached painfully when soft lips caressed his own once again.

“Then I have no objections,” Spock’s voice was less stern, but he warned his counterpart once more to maintain his control, "You will not attempt to take more than he offers."

“No. Never,” Selik’s breath hitched with his agreement as he felt Jim’s hard cock move against his own. As soon as the word left his lips, a rapturous moan tore free from Jim’s throat as Spock buried his length deep inside his mate. Selik was captivated as Spock and Jim both appeared to be frozen in time, their heads thrown back, mouths open and panting as they reveled in their joining. Finally, Jim’s head dropped forward and Spock withdrew to his second ridge before pushing forward in sensual rolling of his hips. “Oh, God, yes, baby... Fuck me…so good.”

Selik was stroking his cock before his mind was even aware that his hands were performing the action. The sudden movement beneath him caught Jim’s attention and he watched as the older man pleasured himself. Jim’s cock was begging for release while his ass was quivering in delight at the slow rolling pumps of Spock’s dick, in and out, deep and steady, pushing against his prostate with growing urgency.

Taking pity on the being writhing with desire underneath him, Jim lowered his mouth to Selik’s and licked into the open cavern with a searing intensity. The older man moaned, sucking at the tongue Jim offered wantonly. Jim used the bond to ask Spock for the lube, informing his lover that he was going to fuck old Spock for posterity’s sake. He felt his mate’s inward amusement before feeling a tube pressed into his palm, followed by a deep, hard thrust. “Mmmmm,” Jim practically purred. “Just like that…” he panted, lubing his cock and moving his fingers to Elder Spock’s hole, “Yes...give it to me…… _harder._ ”

Spock complied by pulling out all the way, then driving back in, deep and hard, arching his hips upward to put more pressure on Jim’s prostate. “So good, Jim,” Spock moaned his praise, slightly picking up his pace as his control slipped into virtual non-existance. “So warm…so…so tight.”

It was Selik’s turn to moan as strong fingers pressed into his entrance and a mouth closed over a pointed ear. “Oh…” he half-sobbed, “Oh more, _beautiful apparition_. Please... _please_ more.”

Spock increased his pace, the sound of his own voice, older and more weathered crying out for more adding fuel to his already rampant arousal, “Give him what he desires, ashaya.”

Jim pushed his ass back onto Spock’s cock, meeting his mate thrust for thrust. He then removed his fingers from Selik’s tight opening, pulled a pillow underneath his hips and brought his cock to the quivering hole. Blue eyes met with brown, asking consent, receiving it, and then pushing inside, both men groaning at the sensation. Jim’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he found himself caught in a rhythm of filling and be filled. He then eyed Selik's bobbing cock, and leaned forward to trace the shell of one pointed ear, whispering, "Stroke yourself, Spock. Let me see you come.”

Selik willfully complied, pulling on his cock in time with Jim’s thrusts. Spock watched the scene below him, not nearly as bothered as he thought he would be. Jim was giving to his counterpart a priceless gift—the gift of joining with the body of his T’hy’la once more, though of a different timeline. Jim had been right, if it were Spock suffering the loss of a bond broken by death…he’d be just as desolate…and every bit as desperate. He could not begrudge the man his desire and he could not begrudge Jim his sympathetic affection for his counterpart. His bondmate could not be anything but loving to Spock, in any form from any reality even though the entirety of Jim’s heart and soul were his alone.

Suddenly, he felt Jim’s channel spasm and clench around his shaft, pleasurably squeezing the head of his cock, as his bondmate began to climax. Selik cried out, feeling spurts of semen shooting inside him. So cool against his inner flesh, so deep inside his long wanting channel and he came with a shout, thick ropes of long retained release coating his stomach, fingers and hands as Jim rode out his orgasm within him. The feeling of Jim coming around him and the sight of his counterpart’s semen bursting forth in great volume was Spock’s own undoing. With a long, final pump he buried his cock as far as it could reach within Jim’s hot, quaking hole and released his seed, staking his claim to the body and soul beneath him in the most primal, carnal of ways. Jim wailed his satisfaction when he felt Spock come inside him, feeling buried and plundered all at once.

He looked at Selik’s blissed out features, quirking a half smile as he pulled his spent organ from that tight, leaking hole. Jim had never seen the old Vulcan look so at peace. He placed one last, lingering kiss to Selik's lips, allowing their tongues to slide together languidly as they gradually came down together. When Spock finally withdrew from Jim and pulled the human into his arms, he faced his counterpart, “Sham-tor, Elder.”

“Nemaiyo, youngling, for sharing this with me,” Selik’s gaze drifted to Jim. “You are so like him,” his eyes glistened, “but you are not. You have given me a great gift and for that I thank you. I am at peace.” With those words, Selik rose from the bed and dawned his robes. He spared one final look at the young men before him, “Congratulations to you both.” And then he was gone, leaving Spock and Jim to their future and finally feeling some measure of closure with his own past.

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
